Version History
Jan 16, 2020 - 1.0.12 Three shall be the number New Contents * Entities: ** OsVermis : These undead sandworms tend to lurk beneath the sand and spit nasty poison at their foes. * Items: ** Cursed Fabric : the torned fabric binded with some dark magic. ** Pet Bandage : Heals 2 HP to your pet ** Holy Sludge : the purified silky sludge is the key ingrediants for some sacred items. ** Holy Grenade : purify all undead creatures in the target location. This is the way. Changes * Miscs: ** Adjust the hitbox of all mobs ** Add more sound effects to some mobs ** update es_es.lang (credited by @fapdos123) ** Add a config option to adjust the bonus damage of Bone Sword ** Projectiles will now fly more smoothly ** Wild tameable creatures (Ex: Mimicrab, Scarecrow...) can now be despawned when getting too far. ** Wild tameable creatures will now prevent players from asleep. ** The config file is re-classified ** The health and attack damage of Undead Swine, Salamander, Wendigo, Sludge Lord, Scarecrow, OsVermis are now configurable. * Entities: ** Sludge Lord : *** Max Health 50 → 32 *** Attack Damage 6 → 5 *** Now has the ability to summon 3 Lil'Sludge aside. *** Change the visual effect of the sludge attack *** Will now have the chance to drop Undying Heart. *** Unlike the Lil'Sludge summoned from players, these Lil'Sludge only have 8hp and will burn under daylight and drop some Silky Sludges ** Scarecrow: *** Players are allowed to build their own Scarecrow now. *** Put a Jack O'Lantern on top of two Hay Bales and then right-click in the middle with a Heart of Undying to summon. *** Will now have the chance to drop Cursed Fabric. ** Mimicrab: *** Now have a patrol mode *** When set to sit, Endercrab will now empty its inventory and disable its ability to pick up items. *** Mimicrab now needs a chest in 2x2x2 blocks from its spawning location, which was 4x4x4 before. *** Default spawn rate 30 → 20 *** Now only tamed Mimicrab will try to eat Caned Rotten Meat when health is low. ** Wendigo: *** Will now have the chance to drop Undying Heart. ** Parasite: *** Won't ride on other Parasites now *** Will now try to attack riding target. *** The type of damage to self-destruction: Starve → Mob Attack ** Undead Swine: *** Won't charge at the target that has the high ground anymore. ** Salamander: *** The health of Salamander spawn has changed into (25% of Adult health) *** The attack damage of Salamander spawn has changed into (50% of Adult attack damage) ** Husk(Vanilla*): *** Will now have the chance to drop Cursed Fabric. * Items: ** Piranha: *** Now have the chance to be found in the jungle temple Fixes * Fixed an error where Raven would cause a crash when colliding with a Minecart * Fixed an error where Endercrab could appear in the wild * Fixed an error where Parasite would spam messages when morphing. * Fixed an error where Flyers would try to attack pigs. * Fixed an error where Swimmers sinks too fast in the water * Fixed an error where Moogma emitting fire even when standing. * Fixed an error where Polar Bear having a higher-than-expect chance to drop Fangtooth Dec 3, 2019 - 1.0.11 Season of the Harvest New Contents * Entities: ** Scarecrow: Scarecrow are hostile mobs that can be found in the plain, enjoy Season of the Harvest. ** Piranha: Piranha are small fish that can be found in the jungle and swampland. ** Swarmer: Swarmer are hostile underwater mobs that can be found in the jungle and swampland. * Items: ** Piranha / Cooked Piranha: I know you want to try this. ** Swarmer / Cooked Swarmer: Actually that Swarmer is still flopping... ** Swarmer Launcher: Swarmer Launcher is a range weapon that launch living Swarmer at target's face. Changes * Miscs: ** Maximum spawn rate 100 → 10000 ** Now supports Simplified Chinese(zh_cn) and Español(es_ar, es_es) ** Add a config option to adjust the drop rate of Intestine ** Add a config option to adjust the loot table of Intestine ** Add a config option to adjust the durability of Golden Heart ** Add a config option to blacklist items from being mended by the Golden Heart. ** Add a config option to adjust the spawn rate of Glowshroom in the world. ** Add a config option to adjust the spread chance of Glowshroom * Entities: ** Flyers: *** Flying mobs can now only fly 16 blocks above the ground (configurable). *** Will now fly lower when raining *** Will now slowly sinking when caught in web ** Ingheta: *** Now have a higher chance to hold a Frozen Thigh. ** Lava Cow: *** Rename to "Moogma" ** Undead Swine: *** Will now rarely (~1%) spawn with a zombie / skeleton riding on it. ** Salamander: *** Its spawns can now be tamed with Caned Beef *** Will now heal overtime when tamed, and heal faster when in lava. *** Tamed salamander can be saddled. *** Press G to command your salamander to spray fireballs. ** Wendigo: *** Now have 3 different attack animations (Visual only). *** Won't attack tameable creatures anymore. ** Parasite: *** Now forms a cocoon before emerging as Vespa *** It takes 8 seconds to complete metamorphosis *** Now drops fewer experience points ** Sludge Lord: *** Now drops more experience points * Items: ** Azrael's Scythe: *** Will now always sweep target *** Tooltip updated ** Molten Hammer: *** Tooltip updated ** Molten Armor: *** Fire damage reduction now includes hot floor. ** Golden Heart: *** now have 250 durability(-1/s when holding) *** can be repaired with gold ingot. ** "War": *** Tooltip updated Fixes * Fixed an error where Mimicrab doesn't show new variants. * Fixed a minor texture error of Vespa. * Fixed an error where Poisonous enchantment can cause a crash. * Fixed an error where "War" shots slow projectiles. * Fixed an error where Bone Sword won't lose durability when hit. * Fixed an error where Molten Axe causes crash when chopping down trees. * Fixed an error where Parasite can't stay persistent on target * Fixed an error where Parasite would cause crash when sending message to players Oct 30, 2019 - 1.0.10 Terror of the Sky New Contents * Entities: ** Ptera: Ptera are airborne hostile mobs that can only found in the jungle with a desert variant. ** Vespa: Vespa are also airborne hostile mobs that are actually the adult form of jungle Parasite. * Items: ** Ptera Wing / Fried Ptera Wing: Food items dropped from Ptera, can also be used to brew Potion of Leaping. ** Poison Stinger: Raw material items dropped from Vespa, can also be used to craft Arrow of Poison. ** Vespa Carapace: Raw material items dropped from Vespa ** Tooth Dagger: Equivalent to stone sword, but with a faster attack speed ** Bee Sting: Equivalent to iron sword, but with Poisonous II enchantment ** Sausage Roll: Food items made from Parasite & Intestine ** Swine Armor: Swine Mask is now a full armor set Changes * Misc: ** Now have individual Item tabs ** Players can now modify their config options in-game. ** File name of the .cfg has been changed. ** Add a config option to modify the drop rate of Undying Heart ** Add a config option to modify the drop rate of Poisonous Spore * Entities: ** Ciuperca: *** Will left poison spores on ground after death when game difficult level is set to hard ** Undead Swine: *** Updated loot table with a higher chance to drop Plagued Hide and Plagued Porkchop *** Default drop rate of Undying Heart 60% → 10% ** Parasite: *** Now Have a shorter attack range *** Now will only attach to its target when colliding *** Jungle varient will now have a chance to morph into Vespa. ** Mimicrab: *** Add two variants: White & Tropical *** Will now only attack player when he/she tries to right-click at Mimicrab. *** Can't be pushed now when camouflaged *** Follow range 4 → 16 blocks *** Now shows messages when set sitting/following *** Now needs sneak-clicking to open its GUI. *** Wild Mimicrab will despawn when the difficulty is set to peaceful *** Ender Crab now have opening sound. ** Raven: *** Can now be healed with (fermented) spider eye. *** Now requires stick to command sitting/following *** Now shows messages when set sitting/following ** Salamander: *** Updated loot table with a higher chance to drop Molten Meat *** Default spawning rate 15 → 30 *** Adjust the hitbox of Salamander spawn ** Sludge Lord: *** Updated loot table with a higher chance to drop Silky Sludge and Mossy Stick * Items: ** Poisonous Spore: *** Is now stackable (up to 64) *** Glowing effect has been removed ** Undying Heart: *** Is now stackable (up to 64) *** Glowing effect has been removed ** Burnt Ovipositor: *** Is now stackable (up to 64) *** Glowing effect has been removed ** Molten Heart: *** Is now stackable (up to 64) ** Swine Mask: *** is now equal to Iron Helmet *** onEquip effect is now moved to the entire Swine Armor set. Fixes * Fixed the format error of the Bone Sword * Fixed an error where Raven will teleport to remote location after dismounting * Fixed an error where player can't order their Raven to sit. * Fixed an ID error of Nether Stew (May receive some warning messages) * Fixed an error where Parasite remain in place after attaching to player. * Fixed an error where wearing Swine Mask would cause a crash * Fixed the position of Swine Mask on the Armor Stand * Fixed an error where "War" can still fire even there are no fire charges in the inventory * Fixed an error that prevents Mimicrab from spawning. * Fixed an error where Mimicrab remain silenced even after tamed. * Fixed an error where Mimicrab still open its GUI when commanded by a stick * Fixed an error that causes a crash when server is trying to spawn a Mimicrab. Oct 6, 2019 - 1.0.9 Omen of War New Contents * Items: ** Molten Pan: New item used to cook special cuisines. ** Molten Armor: New armor set that can reduce fire damage as well as dealing bonus damage to burning entities. Changes * Entities: ** Ingheta: *** No longer fireproof *** Will now recieve 100% more burning damage *** Will now have a chance to wield Frozen Thigh (but won't drop it after death) ** Wendigo: *** the model has received a minor tweak. *** the pounce attack now has 12 secs cooldown. *** Will now actively seek meat item left on floor, recover 5 HP when pickup. *** Animals will now try to run away from Wendigo if the "AnimalAttack" config option is set to true. ** Undead Swine: *** the model has received a minor tweak. ** Parasite: *** New Varient: a new varient that only appears in the jungle, and has a venomous attack. *** Players can be modify the rate of spawning parasite when destroying sand blocks. ** Mimicrab: *** Now have opening/close sounds. *** Will now only spawn at light level < 7. *** Is neutral now when in peaceful mode *** Will now only spawn 1 Mimicrab at once per chunk *** Add a new config option allowing player to not open GUI when shift-right clicking. ** Raven: *** New Varient: a emperor varient with white neck feathers. *** Sit Raven won't try to mount on players anymore. ** Sludge Lord: *** Now have a new hurt sound. * Items: ** Caned Beef/Porkchop/Rotten Meat: *** Will now need a Molten pan to craft. *** Will now only need raw meat instead of cooked ones. ** Molten Hammer: *** The amount of Molten meat needed 5 → 3 ** Green Bacon & Eggs: *** Will now need a Molten pan to craft instead of Blaze Powder ** Intestine: *** Now have tooltips. ** Golden Heart: *** Now have support Baubles as a tricket. *** Tooltips has recieved a update. ** Potion of Fission: *** New generated entity which would be untamed previously will now be set as tamed by the user who uses the potion. ** Azrael's Scythe: *** Attack damage 7 + 9(bypassing armor) → 12(bypassing armor) *** Tooltips has recieved a update. ** Bone Sword: *** Tooltips has recieved a update. * Enchantments: ** Lifesteal: *** Heal 1/2/3 → 15/30/45% of weapon damage Fixes * Fixed a bug where player can't recieve Glass bottle after using Potion of Fission. * Fixed a bug where entities tend to drop less loots. * Fixed a bug where Looting enchantment is not applied to certain loots. * Fixed a bug where food items have superior saturation points * Fixed a bug where weapon damage is not applied on Bone Sword & Azrael's Scythe Sep 9, 2019 - 1.0.8 New Contents * Entities: ** Raven: Raven is a tamable (via spider eyes) avian that only spawns in the dark forest or the coniferous forest. Changes * Entities: ** Salamander: *** Hitbox 1.3x1.5 → 2.0x2.6, the spawn's hitbox remains unchanged as 0.6x0.4 ** Wendigo: *** the model has received a minor tweak. ** Undead Swine: *** the model has received a minor tweak. ** Parasite: *** the model has received a minor tweak. ** Mimicrab: *** Will now only interact with item held by player's main hand. * Items: ** Frozen Thigh: *** Will now have a chance to appear inside an igloo. ** Molten Hammer: *** Entities die from Molten Hammer's area attack will now drop cooked meat instead of raw meat. *** Will not hurt player's own pets anymore. Fixes * Fixed a bug where this mod's name and version is not shown correctly in game. * Fixed a bug where Salamander would try to kill any cows in sight. * Fixed a bug where Sludge Pile does not trigger the 20% movement speed boost. * Fixed a bug where custom particles emitted from parasite would cause a server crash. Aug 31, 2019 - 1.0.7 New Contents * Entities: ** Wendigo: Wendigo thrives in the coniferous forest. If you find a lot of animal carcass all around, then you might encounter one, RUN! ** Mimicrab: That's an ordinary chest, or is it? Mimicrab will spawn near chests and disguise as one of them. It's also tameable allowing players to have a portable chest. ** Sludge Lord: Sludge Lord is a hulk beast endemic to swamp. It has the ability to spew out sludge to cripple it's prey, a.k.a the player. * Items: ** Plagued Porkchop: Eat me. ** Green Bacon & Eggs: EAT MEEE!! ** Plagued Hide: Dropped by Undead Swine, it can be used as ordinary leather ** Swine Mask: A mask that make Undead Swine ignore you and grant immunity to poison.. ** Scythe Claw: Dropped by Wendigo. ** Azrael's Scythe: A weapon that can deal damage ignoring armor. ** "Famine": A weapon that set you into permanent hunger state. ** Mimicrab Claw / Baked Mimicrab Claws: Dropped by Mimicrab. ** Silky Sludge: Dropped by Sludge Lord, it can be used as ordinary slime ball. ** Mossy Stick: Dropped by Sludge Lord, it can be used as ordinary stick ** Sludge Pile: Can bu put on the ground to accelerate player's movement speed. ** "Pestilence": A magic wand that can summon Lil'Sludge aside the player. ** Burnt Ovipositor: Dropped by Salamander. ** "War": A range weapon that can be used as a fire charge launcher. Changes * Entities: ** Ciuperca: *** Duraion of poison has been tweak to 2 × floor (regional difficulty) secs *** Now emits spore particles with colors. ** Parasite: *** new model *** multiple Parasites can now infest one zombie at once. *** now has a desert varient *** desert varient may spawn when a husk is killed or when a sand block is destroyed(configurable). *** add a configure option to allow Parasite attacking all entities on sight. ** Foglet: *** Tweak loot table to make Foglet drop more Fangtooth ** Ingheta: *** The on-hit slow effect can now applied to player. *** Duraion of slowness has been tweak to 2 × floor (regional difficulty) secs ** Undead Swine: *** the model has received a minor tweak. *** has increased size now *** is now a hostile mob, and will get burnt under sunlight(when brunt without any other damage recieved, it will not drop any loot). *** now gives more experience points when killed *** now has a higher chances to drop Undying Heart *** now drops Plagued Porkchop and Plagued Hide instead of raw porkchop or rotten meat. *** will now dig ground occasionally to found some tasty mushroom. *** the attacking pattern has changed, it will now attempting to charge toward players. ** Salamander: *** Hitbox has been tuned down *** will now drop Burnt Ovipositor additionally. * Items: ** Potion of Fission: *** Add a configuration option to allow Potion of Fission only works on vanilla entities and entities from this mod. ** Frozen Thigh: *** Now has tooltips *** Attacks 6 → 8, attack speed 1.6 → 1.0 ** Molten Hammer: *** Now activated through right click, not right click on block. * Others: ** Villagers have new trade options. ** Glowshroom now emits spore particles. Aug 12, 2019 - 1.0.6 A Hot Hot Comeback New Contents * Entities: ** Salamander: This behemoth and its spawn can only found in the burning hot nether. It is so-called a "living artillery", having the ability to spray volleys of fireball at player. * Items: ** Molten Meat: Dropped from salamander and lava cow, this is the core item in the version 1.0.6. Can also be used as a one-time Flint and Steel, too. ** Molten Axe: An axe that can harvest charcoal directly when chopping down trees. ** Molten Hammer: A hammer that can cast a firenova to damage all nearby entities. ** Molten Heart: The main ingrediant to brew Potion of MOOten Lava. ** Potion of MOOten Lava: A magical potion that can transform a cow into a lava cow. Changes * Entities: ** Lava Cow: *** will not spawn in desert anymore *** can spawn only through new item: "Potion of MOOten Lava" *** now drops "Molten Meat" instead of raw beef or leather. ** Cordy: *** rename to "Ciuperca" *** now has a higher chances to drop Hyphae. *** the glowshroom varient will now only spawn at deep cave. ** Refriger: *** rename to "Ingheta" Jun 22, 2019 - 1.0.5 Fixes * Fix a bug that cause Golden Heart to downgrade held item. * Fix a bug that cause Foglet to spawn endless armies. Updates * Bone Sword and Frozen Thigh has 3D models now. * Adds a configuration option to disable Foglet from calling reinforcement. Jun 17, 2019 - 1.0.4 * Fix a bug that may causes game crash when the spawn rate is set to 0 in the config file. Jun 11, 2019 - 1.0.3 * Fix a bug that causes a server crash when a player is hit by a Undead Swine. * The recipe of turning Fangtooth into bonemeal should work properly now. Jun 10, 2019 - 1.0.2 * Fix a bug that causes a game crash when a player is hit by a sword with Poisonous enchantment * Parasite: ** spawn upon death decrease form 4-8 to 3-5 ** movement is slowed by 50% ** detection range decrease from 16 blocks to 8 blocks ** HP increase from 4.0 ( ) to 6.0 ( ) ** Loot tables is changed to 10% 0~1 silk, 10% 0~1 slime ball and 20% 0~1 Parasite * Undead Swine : ** Spawn rate increase from 10 to 15 ** Will now wander around. May 16, 2019 - 1.0.1 * Add "mod_lavacow.cfg" at ".minecraft/config" * Spawn rates of all mobs in this mod can now be customized. May 8, 2019 - 1.0.0 * released! Category:Versions